undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 20
The scene opens straight after Issue 19 Peter is dodging the walkers that are on the beach, with Jess on the back of the bike and has her arms raped around Peter’s waist so she doesn’t fall, Peter then notices Shannon’s tyre marks so he follows them, off the beach and onto a dirt track road, where there are still a few walkers there. Meanwhile, in the RV, Mark is driving, Michael, Katy, Amy, Laura, Adam, Ginny, Kathryn and Sam. In the Citroën is Ben at the wheel, Ross, Anna, Rachel and Henry. In the Suzuki is Rhys at the wheel, Chris, Garry and more.... they are driving along a country road when the RV stops, Mark and Michael get out, and go over to Ben “What next?” asked Mark “we need to keep moving” replied Ben “what about the others?” asked Michael, “I never saw Shannon and Jaime getting off the grounds” added Michael “even if they were alive there’s no way of finding them” replied Rhys “I hate to be the bad guy, but Rhys’ right, we’ll never find them, we keep going straight on” said Ben “I’ll take point” added Ben, so they got back into their cars and Ben overtook the RV and they headed forward. Over on the dirt track road Shannon and Jamie are still driving along,. “stop here for a second” said Jamie, so Shannon stops the car “what?” asked Shannon “we need to think for a second on where we’re going” replied Jamie, so Shannon stares outside to see the windows all bloodied “we need to take the next right turn that we can, that should bring us onto the main road” said Jamie “what are you like on ammo?” asked Shannon, “seven more bullets for the shotgun and thirteen for the Bersa, you?” asked Jamie “I’ve only got twelve bullets for the Glock” replied Shannon, “Let me drive for a bit” said Jamie “no, I’m okay, let’s just get outta here before the sun rises” replied Shannon as she started the car again. Heading the opposite direction from the RV is Scott in the Hyundai, Jack in the Jeep and Sarah in the Nissan. Scott continues to drive and not to stop, there is only the light from the headlights that are on the car, and a little bit of the moonlight shining down, other than that it is pitch black. A few miles back from Shannon and Jamie are Peter and Jess on the bike. There are no more walkers near them. Peter looks through his left hand side mirror to see nothing but trees behind him. He then stops the Bike, “why are you stopping?” asked Jess “get off the bike” replied Peter “why?”, “I need to make sure that you didn’t get scratched” replied Peter “I wasn’t, but William...he” said Jess as she began to cry “Shh, listen there’s no walkers here now, but if we make too much noise then the walkers could track us down” said Peter as he looked at the bag of guns “did you see anyone else escape?” asked Peter “most of them but...Sophie fell to the ground, I went back to help her but the walkers got her first, and then Rebecca and Alex get eaten, Alex was holding onto her hand but wouldn’t let go in time so they got her” replied Jess, she begins to cry, Peter pulls her into his chest and hugs her tight. “What are you like on ammo?” asked Peter “I’m out on my Glock” replied Jess “I’m running out on the Magnum” replied Peter “he opened the bag on the ground, he took a small box out, half full with ammo, he then gave six bullets to Jess to load up in her Glock 17, Peter then took out a Berretta and loaded it up, put his Magnum into the bag and put the Berretta into his gun pouch, he then grabbed an axe and placed it into the front of the bike where he had kept it normally, he then crouched down to look at the ground “what are you doing?” asked Jess “looking for the car tracks, I saw the Fiat leaving via the beach but I can’t seem to see them anymore” replied Peter “maybe they got off the track” suggested Jess “we haven’t passed any places where a car could’ve fitted through” replied Peter “I think we should get going again” whispered Jess as she looked behind her, Peter got up and looked behind him to see three walkers “Shit” replied Peter, he got his axe and sliced it through the walkers head, chopping it off Jess then shot at the walkers head “Peter, please!” shouted Jess as Peter walked forward to get the other walker, he looked behind him and went back to her, he got onto the bike, Jess got on as well as more walkers started to come around them Peter revved the engine and took off. Elsewhere in the forest “What was that?” asked Jamie “sounded like a gunshot” replied Shannon, Jamie stopped the car “we gotta turn around, maybe the rest of them are following us” said Jamie as he turned around and began to drive the way that they had come from. Half an hour later Peter saw the headlights of the Fiat, Jamie stopped the car and the two got out “Jamie, Shannon” said Peter as he hugged Shannon, Jess then hugged Shannon and Jamie “what happened?” asked Shannon “last we saw everyone had started to leave” added Jamie “we got over run, simple as that, I thought that you had gone across the beach but when I went over to you, you weren’t there” replied Peter “we left as soon as we saw Mark leaving in the RV with others behind him, but we never thought we’d see anyone again” replied Jamie “what about the others?” asked Shannon “I dunno where anyone is, but we’ve found you and that’s a start” replied Peter “we should get going before those walkers catch up with us” said a worried Jess “yeah, you go in the Fiat, I don’t want you getting a cold” said Peter, Jess and Shannon go into the car “I’ll take point” said Peter to Jamie “sure” replied Jamie as he got into the Fiat, Peter walked back to his bike and over took Jamie and they pressed onwards. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues